<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For the Love of Letters by Books_and_Blooms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420239">For the Love of Letters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_and_Blooms/pseuds/Books_and_Blooms'>Books_and_Blooms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wynonna Earp (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Idiots in Love, Interrupting Wynonna Earp, Literary References &amp; Allusions, Love, Missing Scene, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wynonna Earp &amp; Nicole Haught Friendship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:23:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,213</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23420239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Books_and_Blooms/pseuds/Books_and_Blooms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a particularly grueling day at work, Nicole comes home wanting nothing more than a hot shower and Waverly's attention.  When Waverly plays hard-to-get, Nicole makes her a deal.  She does not expect that the offer will cause her a day filled with Wynonna-related trouble.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>169</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. For the Love of Letters (Part 1): The Art of Letter Writing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So, there was a prompt on Twitter a while ago that had to do with a character receiving something that was supposed to go to someone else.  I kind of took that idea and mixed it with some literary references, some interrupting Wynonna, and something that Nicole could "do" for Waverly as payback for the dancing.  Also, I'm not great at ratings, so if you think this should be higher, let me know.  There is a little smut in the beginning, but I don't know if it is detailed enough to warrant a "mature" rating.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waverly Earp heard the sound of the shower turn off approximately four page-turns before she felt the flop on the bed.  She glanced up at Nicole from behind her book, a small smirk painting her face.  The redhead was lying face down, wearing nothing but a pair of boxers, looking totally and utterly exhausted.  Waverly reached down to run her fingers through Nicole’s wet, chin-length hair as her eyes drifted back down to the novel she was reading.  </p><p>Nicole moaned, face down into the mattress.  It wasn’t often that she asked for attention, but she had had a particularly long and trying day.  Lonnie called off, two of the patrol cars wouldn’t start, there was a brawl at the courthouse, three unruly drunks in the drunk-tank, and Nedley was trying to cut out sugar again.  In short, her day had been miserable start to finish.  All she had been dreaming about since noon was a hot shower and her hot girlfriend.  </p><p>Waverly giggled at her theatrics, but just calmly flipped the page, and moved her left hand from Nicole’s hair to her shoulder blades.  It wasn’t that she usually played hard to get, it was just that once and a while, she got caught up in her reading.  Plus, it was very rare that she got to see a needy, frustrated version of Nicole, and it was enjoyable to say the least.  Waverly felt Nicole shift and toss the blankets off her legs.  Still, she paid her officer no attention, and just smiled happily downward at the pages of her book.  She felt Nicole press her lips to the side of her thigh.  They started first as wet, sloppy kisses, to which Waverly was doing a fabulous job ignoring, despite the shivers they were sending up her spine.  It wasn’t until she felt teeth, and pulled back startled, that she finally sat the book down in her lap.  </p><p>“Ouch!  What are you doing?” she asked the redhead, shocked grin claiming her face.  Nicole looked up at her, eyes wide.  </p><p>“Not you!  Which is irritating beyond belief,” she admitted sheepishly, “What are you reading that's so important?” Waverly laughed at the flustered officer, and she turned the book to show her the cover.  </p><p>“F. Scott Fitzgerald is more important than me right now?  You don’t even like him!  You hate <i>The Great Gatsby</i>,” Nicole chided, looking at Waverly in utter disbelief.  </p><p>“I don’t <i>hate</i> it,” the brunette countered.  Nicole’s jaw dropped and she geared up for the argument. </p><p>“Waves, you literally <i>find</i> ways to bring up how bad you hate that book.  You sneak it into conversations all the time.  You bring it up every time Doc mentions prohibition.  You bring it up every time anyone mentions gangsters.  You bring it up every time—” Waverly cut her off.  </p><p>“Okay, okay, I hate it.  Every freaking character in that entire book is . . .” </p><p>“Miserable.  They are also all horrible people.  I know.  You’ve told me a hundred times,” Nicole said, finishing her girlfriend’s sentence.  Waverly laughed and swatted Nicole’s ass playfully.  </p><p>“Well this isn’t <i>Gatsby</i>.  It’s a collection of love letters between F. Scott Fitzgerald and his wife, Zelda, and it is beautiful.”   Nicole rolled her eyes and flopped her head against the mattress again, leaving out a moan of disgust.  Waverly continued with the banter, “You know, love letters were things that people wrote to each other back in the day when they wanted to express affection.  They didn’t bite people when they wanted attention, they wrote their lover a sonnet.”  </p><p>“You hate <i>Gatsby</i>, and I hate the word ‘lover’,” Nicole groaned, this time crawling into Waverly’s lap and taking the book out of her hands.  Waverly cocked an eyebrow at her and tried to hide the smile that tugged at her lips.  </p><p>“What if I promise to write you a love letter tomorrow?” Nicole mumbled as she sucked a bloom into Waverly’s clavicle.  Waverly didn’t reply, lost in the moment, eyes closed.  In honesty, she had never needed any reassurance that Nicole loved her.  She is reminded daily by the way Nicole’s eyes light up every time she enters a room, and by the way that she looks at Waverly, staring at her for so long that she embarrasses herself or forgets to breathe.  She shows it by the kindness in her words and her actions every single day, and the way that she treats Waverly paradoxically like she is the strongest person in the world, and yet protects her as if she is the most valuable, precious thing to ever exist.  She shows it by putting up with Wynonna’s antics and constant tormenting, and by being this amazing pillar of consistency that Waverly knows she could weather anything with, without fear or judgment.  She has been the only one in Waverly’s life that never placed any expectations on her, never expected her to be something other than one hundred percent herself, and Waverly could never picture her life without Nicole in it.  </p><p>Waverly caught Nicole off guard by flipping her over and pinning the officer’s hands above her head.  She took the opportunity to kiss her tantalizingly slowly.  Nicole moaned into her mouth, enjoying everything about this new position.  This, this is what she had been waiting for since noon.  Waverly rolled her hips, causing Nicole to release the noise that Waverly knew was just for her.</p><p>She leaned close, and whispered into her ear, “Did you really have a terrible day, baby?”  Nicole could do nothing but nod her head and leave out a breathy “um-hum”.  Waverly chuckled at the strangled noise, which was about an octave higher than Nicole’s normal voice.  She moved downward and nipped at a spot under Nicole’s ribcage.  </p><p>“Let’s see if I can make it better.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later on, as they laid tangled together, calm and content, Nicole broke the moment by reaching for the book on the bedside table.  Waverly smirked at her and licked her lips pensively.  Nicole ran her fingers across the tabs sticking out from between the pages.  Of course, her researcher would mark the pages that she liked the best.  Waverly could never just read something, never do something halfway.  She opened the book to the first marked page and read the letter aloud.</p><p>“I fell in love with her courage, her sincerity, and her flaming self-respect.  And it is these things I’d believe in, even if the whole world indulged in wild suspicion that she wasn’t all she should be.  I love her and it is the beginning of everything,” Nicole trailed off and looked at Waverly, her eyes glassy with emotions that she knew would soon bubble over.  Waverly kissed her cheek and wiped at Nicole’s eyes with her thumbs.  </p><p>“Aunt Gus gave me that book right after I broke up with Champ,” she started, “at the time, I was still figuring everything out, you know?  I knew that I didn’t want him, that I never really wanted him, but I was still scared.  I . . . I didn’t know that I could want something as much as I wanted you . . . I came to that page and I just . . .that was it . . .  that’s . . . that’s what it felt like.  I mean, maybe not love right away . . . but definitely something . . . something more than I ever felt for anyone.” Waverly knew that she was blabbering, and half of it probably wasn’t even coherent.  Her voice was shaky, and her cheeks were reddened. Nicole didn’t know how to properly respond in that moment to something so personal and profound and lovely.  She snapped the light off, pulled Waverly close enough to her that their bodies seemed to meld together, and she murmured soft “I love yous” until they both fell asleep.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gentle light shined through the sheer curtains of the bedroom window, rousing Waverly from sleep.  Beside her on the bedside table was a post-it note telling her to “pop breakfast into the microwave for thirty seconds” and that the “tea in the kettle should still be hot.”  Waverly smiled at Nicole’s writing, realizing that she must have already headed into the station.  Then, she looked at the clock, wondering how late it was and how Nicole managed to sneak out without waking her.  She did not notice that her book was missing.

Downstairs, she opened the microwave door to see two pancakes on a plate, and a container of  strawberry syrup sitting beside her teacup on the counter.  She bit her lip thinking about Nicole sneaking down here in the first light of morning to make her breakfast before she left for work.  She, too, had to go into the station at some point today in order to help Wynonna with some research for a case.  Old scrolls weren’t going to translate themselves.  Maybe she would bring Nicole lunch to return the favor.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At the station, Nicole was having a much calmer day than yesterday, which was a relief since she had been up all night pouring through the worn copy of <i>Dear Scott, Dearest Zelda</i>.  Dammit if F. Scott didn’t outdo himself.  She wondered how on earth she was ever going to live up to this, but gosh darn it if she wasn’t going to try.</p><p>All morning had been spent trying to construct the ultimate letter to Waverly—something so deeply beautiful that it would never leave her girl wondering how important she was ever again.  She wanted it to be something that described in detail the way that Waverly has made her feel since the moment that she first walked into Shorty’s, and reassured her that regardless of ghosts, revenants, irritating, interrupting sisters, or secret (ex)wives, she was never, ever going to leave her like so many others had.  And especially after their talk last night, she wanted to reassure her that she loved everything that Waverly did for her, especially some things that Waverly had been nervous and unsure about in the beginning.  </p><p>By eleven o'clock, she sealed the letter shut and fanned herself with it, hoping that it would cool the flush she felt creeping up her neck.  She had maybe gotten a little too <i>detailed <i> in certain parts, but she didn’t think that Waverly would mind.  She huffed out a breath and wrote a cursive “W” on the front of the envelope.  She knew that Waverly was bound to be here sometime today, and she hoped that she could sneak it into her purse, or between her stack of scrolls when she wasn’t looking.  </i></i></p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She jumped, startled, as Nedley called her to his office in a gruffer tone than he usually used with her.  It was day two of no sugar, so she wasn’t really shocked by his shortness.  In the meantime, the door to the station was kicked open by Wynonna juggling two boxes of donuts and a cardboard carrying container with four coffees.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Nobody?  Nobody is working in this place today?  I even bring donuts to a cop party and I still have to carry it all in here myself?”  She dropped the boxes of donuts onto a stack of case files on Nicole’s desk with an overexerted humph.  Nicole poked her head out of Nedley’s office to see what kind of ruckus Wynonna was causing already.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>“Haught Stuff, are these the case files that need to go back with me to the BBD room?” She asked impatiently.  Nicole gave her a thumbs up from the doorway and continued listening to the grumpy sheriff complain about Lonnie’s constant call offs and about rearranging the schedule.  By the time she got back out to her desk, Wynonna was gone.  The donuts that she swore she heard Wynonna say something about were gone, and the stack of casefiles about the slaughtered local cattle were gone.  She flopped herself back down into her swivel chair and started to work on logging the most recent reports into the department’s new online system.  </i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>A little later, her phone lit up with a message from Waverly, thanking her for breakfast and telling her that she was on her way into the station.  She smiled softly to herself and sent back a quick reply.  She looked over to where she had laid the letter earlier that morning and froze.  Gone.  It was gone!  <i>Oh my God, the letter was gone</i>!
  
</i></i></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. For The Love of Letters (Part 2): Lost Letters and Found Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter 2 picks up immediately after Nicole discovers that the letter is missing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay, here is the end of my little, fluffy two-shot.  Thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nicole spent the next ten minutes frantically trying to remember if she possibly put the letter somewhere else.  She tore her drawers apart hoping that she slipped it down into one of them before going to talk with Nedley.  She looked under every stack of folders and every slip of paper that was laying on or around her desk.  Then it dawned on her that Wynonna was at her desk this morning and her heart dropped to the floor.  If Wynonna opened that and read it, she would probably die.  Wynonna would absolutely wave it around to everyone in the station.  She would surely tease her for the rest of eternity.  It was detailed enough in some spots that Waverly would probably be super pissed if Wynonna saw it.  She would also be super pissed at her for losing it.  Super embarrassed for the rest of her life—like never live it down, crawl in a hole and die embarrassed.  </p><p>“Oh shit,” Nicole muttered to herself as she tried to gain the confidence to walk back to the BBD room.  She paced back and forth in front of her desk, trying to take deep breaths.  Her mind was racing.  <i>How in the hell am I going to get it back?  What if she already opened it?  I can’t just ask for it, because then she’ll know it’s important and she won’t give it back.  If she didn’t already open it, I’m going to have to try and sneak it back.  Oh my god, I am royally fucked.</i>  </p><p>“Baby, why are you pacing?  What’s the matter?” Waverly asked, having just entered the building holding Nicole’s lunch and looking at the officer as if she had lost her mind.  Nicole stopped pacing and casually leaned on her desk, faking calmness.  </p><p>“Heyyyyyyyy, cutie!  I . .. I am fine . . . how are you?  You look beautiful today!  Not that you don’t always look beautiful.  Is that lunch?  Did you bring me lunch?  It looks great,” she rambled trying to act natural.  Waverly raised her eyebrows and sat the Tupperware container on Nicole’s desk.  She reached up and put the back of her hand to the officer’s forehead.  </p><p>“Are you feeling okay?  You seem a little . . . off . . . and you’re all sweaty,” Waverly said, rubbing her hand on her pantleg.  Nicole swallowed thickly.  </p><p>“I’m fine, Waves, really.  I’m just . . . it’s been a busy morning and . . . I really need to go and talk to Wynonna . . . about something,” she stammered.  Waverly could do nothing more than stare at Nicole as she took off toward the BBD office.  </p><p>Inside, Wynonna sat with Doc at the desk in the far corner.  Wynonna raised her eyebrows at Nicole as she came charging through the door.  </p><p>“Woah, slow down, Red Haught!  Where’s the fire?”  Nicole was jumpy and knew that she looked panicked, but she tried her best to calm herself because she also knew that Wynonna could smell fear.  </p><p>“Um, I was actually coming to see if I could have another look at the case files that I gave you this morning?”  She asked with a shaky voice.  </p><p>“Not a chance.  They are now in BBD custody.  No take-backs,” Wynonna said, watching the redhead squirm.  </p><p>“I just, I really need to see them, Wynonna, because I think I may have missed something and it might have been important,” Nicole explained becoming increasingly aware that her blood pressure was rising.  </p><p>“You?  The greatest cop in Purgatory?  Nedley’s perfect police prodigy missed something?”  Wynonna retorted, knowing full well that she was irritating the officer.  Nicole bit her lip and tried not to resort to anger.  </p><p>“Yes.  I may have accidently missed something.  Can I please see the files?”  She asked again trying to sound as calm as possible despite her rising anxiety.  </p><p>“No can do,” Wynonna said, spinning in her chair.  Doc looked at Nicole and shrugged apologetically.  If Wynonna knew about the letter, she wasn’t letting on, which gave Nicole some hope that maybe she hadn’t seen it.  She walked to the half-full boxes of donuts that were sitting on the table.  She lifted them, hoping that the envelope might be stuck underneath.  Wynonna and Doc watched her inquisitively as she began to rifle frantically through the BBD office.  </p><p>“Officer Haught, if you are still looking for the files, we turned ‘em over to Dolls this morning.  He had a contact in town that he was meetin’ with. Where pray tell, that meetin’ was to take place, the deputy marshal did not specify,” Doc drawled out, feeling slightly sorry for the flustered officer.  Wynonna smiled.  </p><p>“Is nobody coming to eat lunch with me?” Waverly asked, walking through the door of the BBD office, hands placed dramatically on her hips.  Nicole looked even paler than she did when Waverly saw her last, and Wynonna was sitting in her chair with a cat-ate-the-canary smile.  Doc looked between all three of them, seeming arguably more confused than usual.  </p><p>“Okay, someone needs to tell me what is going on,” Waverly stated, starting to get concerned.  Nicole slumped into one of the empty office chairs and covered her face with her hands.  She mumbled something into her palms.  Waverly got down on her knees and pulled Nicole’s hands from in front of her mouth.  </p><p>“What?” She asked again, worriedly.  Nicole wasn’t one to get upset often and she never acted this anxious.  Nicole looked at her with giant, scared eyes. </p><p>“I lost a letter this morning,” she muttered, clearly embarrassed.  Waverly looked at her confused.  </p><p>“What letter?  Something for work?” the brunette asked again, trying desperately to understand.  Her hazel eyes softening, trying desperately to meet Nicole’s gaze.  Nicole shook her head.  </p><p>“A letter for <i>you</i>,” Nicole clarified, her voice barely above a whisper.  Waverly’s eyes widened.  Her heart pounded and she wanted to smile, but after seeing Nicole’s face, she didn’t.  Wynonna and Doc looked at each other and then towards the officer.  Doc got up from his seat and walked towards Nicole, taking off his hat and sitting it on the desk beside her.  </p><p>“Did this particular correspondence have a “W” on the envelope?” Doc asked quietly.  Nicole nodded.  He reached inside his jacket pocket and handed the letter to the officer with a smile.  </p><p>“I saw it on the floor in the hallway this morning and I jus’ assumed it was for Wynonna, but since I wasn’t sure, I tucked it away for safe keeping,” he elaborated, watching the color return to Nicole’s face.  </p><p>“So, you didn’t open it?” Waverly prodded, eyes racing from Doc to Nicole, and back again.  Doc smirked.  </p><p>“Miss Earp, don’t you know that opening someone else’s mail is a felony and we are currently standin’ in a police station?  I did not spend all that time in a well jus’ to end up in jail for such a petty crime,” he said, throwing a wink at Waverly and putting his hand on the officer’s shoulder.  Wynonna rolled her eyes from her chair.  </p><p>“So, this letter really had you that worked up, Haught-to-Trot?  It must be some letter,” Wynonna prompted, hoping to get her going again, “Waves, you want to share with the class?”Nicole frantically shook her head at Waverly, who answered Wynonna immediately. </p><p>“No, I would not like to share, Wynonna.  I’m just going to put this somewhere safe”, she said, tucking it into the back pocket of her high-waisted jeans.  Nicole released the breath that she felt like she had been holding since she realized that the envelope was missing.  Waverly bent down and kissed her firmly on the lips, not caring that Wynonna and Doc were there in the least bit.  Wynonna made a gagging noise and Doc chuckled, both of them grinning at each other from across the room. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Later that evening, after scrolls were translated, lukewarm lunches were reheated, secret meetings were finished, and donuts were consumed, Waverly Earp sat in the chair in the corner of her bedroom.  She held in her hand, a love letter, sealed, handwritten, and marked with a “W”.  Soft footsteps on the stairs indicated to her that Nicole had finally been able to tear herself away from Wynonna, who had been occupying the officer’s attention for the vast majority of the evening.  Waverly gave a shy smile at the redhead as she opened the door quietly.  </p><p>“You know, I would think that a cop would know better than to leave a paper trail,” Waverly said, a mischievous smile pulling at her lips.  Nicole huffed out a small laugh as her eyes shifted from Waverly’s face, to the letter that she was holding in her hands.</p><p>“Here,” the brunette gestured, holding the envelope out towards Nicole, “I haven’t read it yet.  I thought maybe <i>you</i> could read it to me.”  Nicole sputtered, her ears going red and her chest becoming immediately blotchy.  </p><p>“You want me . . . you want me to read it?” she asked, swallowing thickly.  Nicole wasn’t one for attention or theatrics.  Waverly had proved to be a performer on more than one occasion, but the officer had never returned that particular favor.  </p><p>“Baby, I don’t know.  Can’t you just like . . . read it when I’m not here?” she asked, her eyes shifting to her girlfriend, to the letter, and back again. Waverly got up from the chair and silently gestured to Nicole to sit.  Nicole obeyed, despite the skeptical look painting her face.  Once she was sitting, Waverly snuggled in her lap and wrapped her arms around Nicole’s neck.  She laid her head on Nicole’s chest, and smiled to herself when she heard the redhead’s heartbeat pounding.    Nicole opened the envelope slowly and unfolded the letter.  Waverly looked up at her, eyes wide, bottom lip tucked between her teeth.  </p><p>“To My Waverly,” Nicole took a momentary pause to clear her throat, “I have spent the last seven hours pouring over this book, trying to come up with something half as thoughtful to write to you.  To be honest, I know that this letter will not even come close to the ones sent between Scott and Zelda, but after some research, I discovered that he was a raging alcoholic, and she was certifiably crazy, so I’m glad that our love story isn’t like theirs.”  Waverly let out a soft chuckle, and placed a kiss to Nicole’s throat, urging her to continue.  Just as Nicole was about to start the next sentence, the door to Waverly’s bedroom swung open, leaving Wynonna and Doc stumbling through the frame, guilty looks plastered on both of their faces. </p><p>“Were you out there listening?” Waverly screeched accusingly, irritated by both the interruption and the spying.  Wynonna and Doc looked at each other, both shaking their heads and insisting that they weren’t. </p><p>“No, no, we were just passing through and thought we would see if you needed anything,” Wynonna lied.  Waverly and Nicole both rolled their eyes.  </p><p>“So, is Scott and Zelda like a roleplay thing?” Wynonna asked, hoping for a reaction.  Nicole clenched her teeth, having had enough shenanigans for one day. </p><p>“Get out, Wynonna,” she stated loudly and firmly, pointing toward the door.  Wynonna backed off immediately. </p><p>“Okay, okay, I don’t want to hear about any of your kinky shit anyway”, she said, putting her hands up defensively, and following Doc out the door.  At the end of the hall, he turned toward her and removed his hat.  </p><p>“It was nice of you to jus’ let ‘em keep believing that you didn’t already read it,” he stated as they walked back down the stairs, “I was very convincing earlier today when I said I found it in the hallway.”  Wynonna smirked.  Neither of them had expected that using steam to unseal the letter without detection would actually work.  </p><p>“Oh, you just wait until tomorrow.  I’m not going to come right out and tell them I read it.  I’m thinking I’ll just sprinkle in some hints here and there. I’m definitely asking Waverly how comfortable Nedley’s couch is.  And what kind of moisturizer she uses to keep her skin so velvety soft,” Wynonna continued, her mouth opening with a sudden, impish thought, “I might even congratulate her on how fast she learned how to—”</p><p>“Wynonna!” Doc cut her off abruptly, his eyes going wide.  Wynonna chuckled at the slightly embarrassed look on Doc’s face.  </p><p>“You better keep your mouth shut, Wynonna.  Officer Haught might actually shoot you if she finds out that you read it and that I covered for you.  And your baby sister might even let her.”</p><p>“Oh, come on!  I’ve got to keep them on their toes.  Maybe one of these days, I’ll even embarrass them enough that they’ll try spending the night at Nicole’s,” Wynonna rationalized, the grin still tugging at her lips.  Doc continued to look at her in disbelief.  </p><p>“Okay, okay,” Wynonna quipped, throwing her hands up in mock surrender, “I’ll try to only make jokes about the stuff we <i>kinda</i> already knew about, and I’ll save the really graphic stuff for the wedding toast.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you again for reading!  Hopefully you thought it was cute.  </p><p>*Poor Nicole!  It's always something, isn't it?</p><p>*Also, I should probably give some credit: Bryer, Jackson R., and Cathy W. Barks. Dear Scott, Dearest Zelda: the Love Letters of F. Scott and Zelda Fitzgerald. Bloomsbury, 2003.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>